Je t'aime, Je sais
by Mydory
Summary: Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Et ça ne se passa pas comme ça, car là ou il y a de l'amour, il y a de l'espoir. WARNING STAR WARS IX SPOILERS


Je t'aime,

Je sais.

Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Il ne savait même pas ce qui devait arriver, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas. Parce que là, il était en train de la perdre. Il l'avait perdue.

Elle était froide. Elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Pas depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

A commencer par la forêt, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, sa peau rendue brûlante par la chaleur du soleil et sa course à travers les arbres. Puis il lui parla pour la première fois, et découvrit qu'elle était tel un feu brûlant, grandissant et grandissant, de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait sur lui, elle, la Force, tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle était un feu ardent, se nourrissant sur le savoir.

Et ça la rendait magnifique.

Magnifique d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, ne voulait pas voir. Elle avait, bien évidemment, d'autres priorités. Lui aussi en avait normalement. Mais pitié, qui trompait-il … ni son père ni sa mère … Pas même Palpatine. Le connard responsable de l'état dans lequel était la fille qui l'avait ramené à la lumière.

_Rey_, appela-t-il dans sa tête. Il ne ressentait rien, il ne la sentait pas _elle_. Le lien dont Palpatine avait parlé, ne se faisait plus sentir.

Il rampa jusqu'à elle, jambe cassée, épaule douloureuse, visage en sang et le cœur à la limite de l'arrêt. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, pas après qu'elle l'ait enfin reconnu tel qu'il était réellement, juste avant de lui donner le sabre qui l'aida à vaincre les Chevaliers de Ren.

Il l'atteint, enfin. Elle était si froide. Il pouvait le sentir à travers le tissu blanc qui couvrait son bras. Cela pénétrait sa peau et le gelait jusqu'à l'os.

_Par la Force, s'il vous plaît, il ne peut pas être trop tard, elle ne mérite pas ça._

Il l'a prit par le bras, et la rapprocha de lui autant que possible. Son pouls manquait, son cœur ne battait plus, et il sentit le sien ralentir, s'éteindre avec l'espoir de la ramener. Il la tint proche, regardant partout autour de lui, espérant trouver quelqu'un, quelque chose, _n'importe qui_, _n'importe quoi_, pour l'aider, lui, elle, eux, mais tout espoir semblait perdu.

_Non ! Tu ne peux pas penser de cette manière, c'est ça qui t'a amené dans cette situation !_

Il inspira profondément, expira profondément. Il la bougea de façon à ce que sa tête inerte repose sur sa main. Ses yeux vides et vitreux le hanteraient toujours, même dans la mort.

_C'est ce qu'il t'attend. Tu te meurs déjà, la seule chose qui te maintient debout et vivant, c'est qu'elle non. _

Il repoussa la pensée agaçante loin, posa sa main sur le bas de son ventre et ferma les yeux, avec de profondes respirations.

_Que ça fonctionne Que ça fonctionne Que ça fonctionne s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît **S'IL VOUS PLAIT** !_

Une main gelée couvrit la sienne, le son d'une respiration faible atteint ses oreilles, et il ouvrit les yeux avec une once d'espoir. Son cœur explosa quand il rencontra les prunelles noisette familières, qui clignèrent un peu en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Quand son regard croisa le sien, ses yeux s'éclaircirent et elle se redressa. Il l'accompagna dans chaque mouvement.

"Ben," chuchota-t-elle.

Sa main trouva son chemin vers sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle était là. Elle était vivante, respirait, et le regardait avec ses yeux … et oh quels yeux ! Hypnotisant, comme toujours. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son visage. Regarder chaque détail de ses traits, pour tout mémoriser. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à partir, il le sentait, mais il ne voulait pas l'alarmer.

Elle sembla faire un mouvement d'approche, mais se rétracta, et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit, elle l'embrassait. Elle l'embrassait ! Sans même réfléchir il rendit le baiser et la rapprocha aussi proche que possible. C'était si bon, mais si amer en même temps. Elle ne pouvait pas le sentir, mais il lui disait au revoir. Lui disait tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire dans ce baiser.

Ils brisèrent le baiser et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et le sourire de Ben fit faire des loopings au cœur de Rey. Son propre cœur à lui battait furieusement et douloureusement mais il n'en avait que faire. Il sentit son esprit partir lentement, alors il la regarda une dernière fois, avant de fermer les yeux et tomber. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent.

Rey vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le sentit dès le moment où elle ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose manquait. Le lien. Même en étant de retour, elle ne le sentait plus. Mais son sourire était si beau, il était si heureux d'avoir enfin ce qu'il lui avait manquait toutes ces années, qu'elle n'y pensa pas plus. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit son sourire et la lueur dans ses yeux s'évanouir qu'elle paniqua. Et son cœur manqua des battements lorsque le corps de Ben devint mou dans ses bras, et quand il tomba sur le sol, elle suivit le mouvement, trop choquée pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

"Non, non non ! Ben ! Tu ne peux pas, oh par la Force, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant, pas après ça ! Ben !"

Elle était trop faible, elle le savait, trop faible pour l'aider comme lui l'avait aidé, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas juste le regarder mourir !

Mais pourtant c'était bien ce qui se passait. Le corps de Ben disparaissait. Quoi ? Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Son corps disparaissait elle le regardait sans pouvoir l'aider, le sentiment d'être inutile grandissant autour d'elle, menaçant de la noyer.

"_Alors ça non ! J'ai vu trop de merde arriver à cette famille pour supporter d'en voir une autre ! Il est censé s'élever pas tomber ! Je ne laisserai pas ce drame se produire !_"

Rey redressa la tête et observa incrédule le fantôme de Force de la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle reconnut dans son visage des traits de Leïa et Luke, voir même de Ben. La femme portait une robe longue magnifique, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon compliqué.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle regardait l'emplacement où s'était trouvé le corps de Ben. Elle s'agenouilla juste à côté de là où sa tête aurait dû se trouver, et ferma les yeux.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas Rey, je ne laisserai pas mon petit-fils fuir le bonheur, pas encore une fois. J'ai trop vu mes enfants faire la même erreur pour la laisser arriver au dernier Skywalker._"

"_Ne t'inquiète pas_," répéta une autre voix, apparaissant près de la femme, avec une longue robe de Jedi, des cheveux ressemblant à ceux de Ben mais en châtains, et une cicatrice au sourcil. "_Padme est têtue, elle ne laissera pas Ben disparaître, et moi non plus._"

"_Silence Anakin, et vient m'aider, c'est de ta faute si on en est là aujourd'hui_."

"_Mmp__h pas complètement, mais peu importe_."

Rey était trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit. Son cerveau était aussi inactif que son cœur, mais elle comprit néanmoins à qui elle avait affaire : les grands-parents de Ben du côté de sa mère, Padme Amidala, ancienne reine, et Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader.

Elle les observa, poings serrés sur le t-shirt de Ben, pendant que Padme et Anakin étaient mains jointes et yeux fermés. Puis, une vague de Force la poussa vers le bas, mais au lieu de se cogner et probablement s'assommer sur le sol rocheux, sa tête heurta une large poitrine.

La poitrine se souleva en même temps qu'une grande inspiration fut prise, suivie par une toux, et Rey se redressa les yeux écarquillés, ses poings tenant toujours le vêtement. Les yeux sombres imitèrent ceux de la jeune femme et clignèrent plusieurs fois, avant de se fixer sur son visage.

"Rey."

Cela sonna douloureusement familier.

Ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient là tous les deux. Elle se jeta sur lui, ignorant le fait que son corps était presque entièrement sur celui du jeune homme, ses bras à _elle_ autour de son cou, et ses bras à _lui_ autour de sa taille.

Ils tenaient l'autre si fort que ça leur faisait mal. Rey laissa couler des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti retenir, et entendit même Ben lâcher un sanglot. Ils sentirent le lien se remettre en place, les liant plus fortement que jamais, ressentant tout ce que l'autre avait dans son cœur. Ils ne savaient même plus qui ressentait quoi, mais ils ne pouvaient réellement pas n'en avoir plus rien à foutre.

Ils étaient vivants, amoureux, et enfin capable de faire ça ensemble, sans barrières.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, avant de se relever. Le temple s'effondrait toujours autour d'eux après tout, il valait mieux dégager le plus vite possible.

Rey réussit à convaincre Ben de se laisser porter sur son dos, vu l'état de sa jambe qui l'empêchait de marcher correctement et vite. Elle les amena au vaisseau de Luke sans trop de problème, mais question place, c'était une autre affaire. Elle finit entre ses jambes, lui calé au fond du siège, et elle aux manœuvres pour les ramener à la base Rebelle.

Pendant le vol, Ben avait mis ses bras autour d'elle et posé son front contre le dos de Rey. Il savait où elle les emmenait, et ça l'angoissait. Elle le sentit. Elle plaça une main sur les siennes et dit d'une voix confiante :

"Tout ira bien, je suis là. Ils comprendront."

"Et s'ils ne comprennent pas ?" sa voix craqua et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

"Dans ce cas peu importe, parce que moi je comprends."

Il sourit et embrassa la base de sa nuque.

Une fois arrivé, Ben demanda à rester caché dans le vaisseau le tant qu'elle aille prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, et de ramener Chewbacca au vaisseau lorsqu'elle aurait fini. Rey n'était pas entièrement à l'aise avec ce plan, mais vu la situation délicate, décida de faire comme il le voulait.

Elle chercha frénétiquement ses amis, et eut la chance de rencontrer BB-8 sur le chemin. Le droïde était ravi de la voir et n'arrêtait pas ses bruits enjoués, et elle lui donna un sourire chaleureux, avant de vérifier que les antennes du droïde n'étaient pas tordues et de demander des nouvelles de Finn et Poe. BB-8 tendit son petit bras métallique dans une direction, et entre les gens qui s'embrassaient ou se jetaient dans les bras des uns et des autres, elle vit Finn et Poe, se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ET s'embrasser.

"Eh bah, ça fait un moment qu'on attend ça, pas vrai ?" rit Rey avec BB-8.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, soulagée comme elle l'était de voir que ses amis étaient heureux et saufs, comme elle l'était.

Elle courut vers eux et dès qu'ils la virent, ils firent un câlin collectif et pleurèrent ensemble longuement. Peu de temps après – Ben attendait toujours – elle chercha Chewbacca et le trouva dans l'ancienne chambre de Leïa où son corps s'était trouvé, le médaillon de la Princesse en mains.

"Chewie ?"

Le Wookie se tourna vers elle et lâcha une longue plainte blessée, la prit dans ses bras, et Rey prit le temps porter le deuil sur la mort de son maître. Elle utilisa la proximité de Chewbacca à son avantage et parla dans son oreille :

"Chewie, je sais que tu es sûrement furieux après lui, à cause de tout ce qu'il a fait, de tout ce qui est arrivé à cause de lui, mais il n'est plus celui qu'il était. Il est redevenu celui que tu as connu. Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui."

Chewbacca s'écarta d'elle, incertain de ce que Rey lui disait.

"Dans le vaisseau de Luke, Ben est de retour," dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Le Wookie était furieux. Il lâcha un grognement de colère et prit la direction de là où Rey avait posé le X-Wing de Luke au pas de course.

"Chewie- attend ! Il n'est plus celui qu'il était devenu, Kylo est parti ! Il est de nouveau Ben, il n'a jamais cessé de l'être ! Chewie !"

Un Wookie poursuivit par une petite femme était peut-être drôle à observer, mais ce qu'elle disait l'était moins, surtout lorsque certains rebelles captèrent quelques mots. Poe l'attrapa par le bras lorsqu'elle passa près de lui et demanda agressivement :

"Kylo Ren est ici ? Tu as ramené ce meurtrier à la base ? Mais à quoi tu pensais Rey ?!"

Finn semblait hésitant derrière Poe mais Rey savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune aide de son côté.

"C'est Ben que j'ai ramené-"

"Ils sont la même personne !"

"Non ils ne le sont pas !" cria-t-elle, amenant réellement l'attention de tous sur eux. Tous savaient de quoi il en retournait, et leur visage antipathique prouvèrent à Rey qu'ils n'approuvaient pas vraiment sa décision non plus.

"Il n'est pas le bâtard qu'il était ! Il m'a sauvé ! Deux fois ! Je suis morte ! Je suis morte et il m'a ramené à la vie en utilisant la sienne, sans même penser aux conséquences, sans même hésiter ! Tu penses que Kylo Ren en aurait fait autant ? Non ! Ben oui ! Et il l'a fait !"

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, libéra son bras, et continua sa poursuite de Chewbacca, aveuglée par des larmes de frustration et de rage.

Elle atteint enfin le X-Wing et eut une expression horrifiée en voyant Ben hors du vaisseau, un bras appuyé sur sa jambe, l'autre appuyé sur la coque du vaisseau pour se maintenir debout. Chewbacca avait un bras levé, comme s'il allait le blesser. Les yeux de Ben rencontrèrent ceux du Wookie et le bras s'abaissa.

"Chewie non !" cria Rey.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne le frappa pas, mais posa sa main sur sa tête et la frotta. Comme avec un enfant. Des souvenirs firent surface dans son esprit, du même sentiment de sentir cette main poilue caresser sa tête lorsqu'il était enfant, après avoir était puni, ou quand il était triste, ou juste pour le bercer.

_Les souvenirs de Ben_. Une nouveauté dans leur lien visiblement.

Ben tenta de cacher son visage pour cacher ses larmes, mais même Chewbacca pleurait, c'était donc inutile. Rey ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sentit Poe et Finn arriver derrière elle, suivis par d'autres rebelles restés plus loin pour leur donner de l'intimité.

Rey rejoignit Ben et Chewie, et le Wookie lui donna son consentement. Elle rit et prit Ben dans ses bras de nouveau. Le pauvre garçon s'appuyait à moitié sur elle à cause de sa jambe. Elle vit Finn et Poe les regarder, le dernier incertain sur quoi dire ou faire.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ben fut majoritairement ignoré par les Rebelles. Ce qui lui convenait. Finn ne lui parlait que lorsque vraiment nécessaire, alors que Poe et BB-8 se comportaient comme des cons. Rey guérit sa jambe peu à peu chaque jour, ne pouvant être plus rapide vu ce qu'elle avait traversé, ses forces n'étant pas entièrement de retour. Après quelques jours, il put de nouveau marcher seul, en ne faisant que boiter légèrement. Rey et Ben décidèrent que c'était le bon moment pour partir.

Ils partirent avec le Faucon Millénium. Poe et Finn, ayant pris les places de Généraux après la mort de Leïa, furent difficile à convaincre ; enfin Poe le fut, mais Finn aida. Ben ne le dit pas, mais il était important pour lui de récupérer le Faucon, et Rey le sentit, alors elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de commencer une nouvelle vie avec le vaisseau responsable de toute son aventure.

Ils arrivèrent à Tatooine en milieu de journée, et Ben sourit doucement lorsque Rey enterra les sabres des jumeaux Skywalker dans le sable.

"_Oh par la force, dans le sable, elle l'a enterré dans le sable_," résonna une voix masculine familière dans la tête de Rey.

"_Je sais je sais, tu détestes le sable. Il est grossier, agressif, irritant et s'insinue partout_," répondit une voix féminine ennuyée toute aussi familière.

Mais ce fut si court que Rey pensa l'avoir imaginé. Elle se redressa ensuite, Ben à ses côtés, et ils brandirent tout deux leur nouveau sabre, un simple pour Ben et un double pour Rey, jaunes, venant du même crystal Kyber. Symbole des Jedi gris, protecteurs, mais non combattants. Plus maintenant.

Rey remarqua une vieille femme les observer, et baissa son sabre.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de visiteurs. Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Rey."

"Rey comment ?"

Elle regarda dans la direction de Ben rentrant dans leur nouvelle maison, et souriante, répondit :

"Rey Solo."

Elle regarda ensuite à côté d'elle, où les fantômes de Force de Leïa et Luke la regardaient avec des sourires chaleureux et des yeux remplis de fierté.

Elle rejoignit Ben qui rangeait un peu, mais s'arrêta en la sentant arriver. Il se tourna vers elle et pour seulement la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils s'embrassèrent. Un profond, long baiser, sellant futurs promesses et rêves ensemble. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent mais gardèrent leur front collé.

"Je t'aime," chuchota Ben.

"Je sais," répondit Rey.


End file.
